El Errado Portador de la Armonía
by the only 95
Summary: Twilight y sus amigas fueron escogidas por los elementos y ahora son las nuevas portadoras de las armonía, sin embargo, la princesa Celestia les rebela algo que ha tenido oculto por mucho tiempo, algo que cambiara sus vidas. 'Espero nos podamos llevar bien' fue los que les dijo a manera de burla aquel ser.


Confusión, extrañeza o cualquier sinónimo que se les ocurra, eso sentían todas y cada una de las nuevas portadoras de los elementos de Armonía al estar en la sala de trono de Canterlot, frente a la princesa Celestia y a la recién integrada princesa Luna, lograron traerla de vuelta eliminando toda la oscuridad en su interior que la transformo en Nightmare Moon.

—Para que nos llamo princesa — pregunto su más grande alumna, una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle.

Para ella, la nueva portadora del elemento de la magia su vida dio un gran cambio el día de ayer, donde en su soledad se dedicaba a estudiar, leer e investigar sobre libros. Un día descubrió un libro que relataba sobre la historia de la yegua en la luna y que con su llegada traería la noche eterna sobre Equestria. Usando su inteligencia calculo el día exacto de su llegada e inmediatamente se fue a contárselo a su maestra, mas esta solo le mando a ser la encargada de supervisar el evento que se llevaría dentro de poco en Ponyville, quien diría que pese a lo mal que lo paso al llegar, no solo terminaría siendo una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, sino que también haría amigas en el proceso ¡Ella haciendo amigas! Aun era difícil de procesar aquello ultimo para la unicornio purpura.

—Yo también quisiera saber hermana — agrego Luna, no se acostumbraba a la idea de que paso más de mil años en Equestria, todo era tan diferente para ella.

—Las llame a todas por algo sumamente importante — levito con su magia seis collares.

—¿Los elementos? — preguntaron todas a la vez pues no comprendían del todo a que quería llegar la monarca del sol.

—Como ustedes sabrán — dijo refiriéndose a Twilight y sus amigas — ellos los escogieron a ustedes porque representan cada elemento que juntos traen la armonía a Equestria — dicho eso volvió a guardar los elementos.

—Y además que se ven hermosos — agrego Rarity puesto que el suyo resaltaría mas si llevara algún vestido.

—Si... volviendo al punto, estos elementos también son artefactos de gran poder, yo y mi hermana pocas veces los hemos usado para derrotar a peligrosos enemigos, los cuales la gran mayoría están encerrados en el tártaro.

Un pequeño chillido de miedo provino de Fluttershy, era la más asustadiza del grupo y al escuchar el nombre del lugar donde estaban los monstruos más aterradores que hayan pisado Equestria, pues era lógico que se asustara.

—Continuando, la última vez que yo los utilice fue... — miro con pena a su hermana — creo que ya esta demás mencionarlo — agrego cargando aun la culpa de enviar a su pequeña hermana a la luna.

—Ya te dije que no te sientas mal por eso hermana, tú no tuviste otra opción — añadió la princesa de la noche tratando de consolarla.

—No es por ser grosera ni nada, pero para que nos cuentan esto — pregunto una pegaso cian de melena multicolor.

Rainbow creía que era genial pero con lo ocurrido ayer en la noche donde fue escogida como la portadora de la Lealtad, ahora se sentía 20% más genial.

—Para lo que les voy a mostrar — dijo seriamente Celestia mientras en su cuerno cargaba una gran energía mágica que fue disparada al piso.

Para sorpresa de las chicas y desconcierto de Luna, se abrió un profundo agujero con escaleras en espiral de color rojo oscuro para poder descender.

—Por favor síganme, tu también hermana — les pidió amablemente Celestia.

Sin que ninguna le llevara la contraria, siguieron a la princesa del sol bajando por las escaleras sin saber a dónde, Luna por el contrario si sabia y no le agradaba volver a presenciar ese lugar.

Con cada escalón bajado, el ambiente se sentía mas pesado, visiblemente la más afectada era Fluttershy, la que se veía igual que siempre era una poni terrestre de crin rosa esponjado que bajaba saltando con una sonrisa.

—Ya llegamos — anuncio Celestia cuando por fin se acabaron las escaleras pero ahora frente a ellas se encontraba un gran portón de madera y marco de metal oxidado que no auguraba nada bueno — bienvenidas — dijo la princesa apoyando su casco en la puerta — al tártaro.

De un empujón abrió la puerta y los ojos de las chicas pudieron presenciar cientos de celdas y dentro de ellas criaturas, monstruos e increíblemente ponis.

—_Hay más de los que recuerdo_ — pensó Luna al ver tantas celdas en este tétrico lugar.

—Terroncito trata de calmarte, inhala y exhala — sugirió Applejack que trataba de ayudar a Fluttershy puesto que se había puesto pálida y temblaba más que gelatina en medio de un terremoto.

—Ella siempre es así, en cambio yo no les tengo miedo a ninguno de estos payasos — recalco Rainbow mientras se ganaba la mirada de odio de todos los presos.

_GUAU!_

Ante el fuerte ladrido, Rainbow giro su cabeza y grande fue su sorpresa cuando un enorme perro de tres cabezas venia corriendo hacia ellas mostrando sus filosos dientes.

—Ahh! — grito la pegaso de crin de arcoíris que con gran velocidad se oculto detrás de Applejack.

—¡CERBERO, ALTO! — alzo su voz Celestia logrando detener al enorme can en el acto — no son prisioneras, son amigas — aclaro puesto que cada vez que traían a un nuevo recluso al tártaro, Cerbero se aseguraba de mostrarse imponente y agresivo para hacerles saber quién mandaba en este lúgubre lugar y vaya que funcionaba, hasta los más peligrosos en el tártaro lo pensaban dos veces antes de provocar a Cerbero.

—Oh que lindo perrito, quien es un buen perrito, tú lo eres si tú lo eres — decía Fluttershy que al ver al enorme can se lanzo a atacarlo con caricias y pues este se había rendido ante ella, todos estos años forjándose una imagen de miedo y respeto fueron echados a la basura por una pegaso amarilla.

—Sera mejor continuar — dijo Celestia mientras avanza.

Con pena Fluttershy se tuvo que alejar para seguir a la princesa, al hacer eso Cerbero puso cara de cachorrito triste, un preso cerca a él ser rio de lo ridículo que se veía, más un triple ladrido de ultratumba fue suficiente no solo para callar al reo sino también para desmallarlo del miedo.

—Hermana, no me digas que vamos a esa sección del tártaro — la pregunta de Luna despertando la curiosidad en las portadoras.

—Oh claro que no iremos ahí — dijo mientras se detenía justo en una pared donde estaba una estatua de Cerbero del tamaño de un poni.

—Bien, eso es un alivio — soltó Luna pues creía que su hermana los llevaría a la sección del tártaro donde se encontraban los monstruos más peligrosos de Equestria, recuerda lo difícil que fue encerrarlos los primeros días que fueron nombradas princesas solo para hacer más segura la vida de sus súbditos.

—Iremos a otro lugar — menciono Celestia presionando la nariz de la cabeza del medio de la estatua de Cerbero.

Pronto la pared cerca a la estatua comenzó a abrirse produciendo sonidos de piedras rosándose una a la otra, cuando por fin termino pudieron ver una nueva entrada hacia otra desconocida zona más en las profundidades y para variar tenia escaleras.

—Síganme por favor — soltó Celestia con una voz cargada de sentimientos y entre ellos el que más resaltaba era la tristeza.

En todo el largo trayecto que iban descendiendo, ninguna dijo nada, ni siquiera Luna puesto que no conocía esta entrada secreta en el tártaro, ¿Acaso su hermana lo habrá descubierto? dudaba de esa pregunta, nadie en su sano juicio se tomaría la molestia de explorar este lugar a no ser que tenga nervios de acero para aguantar las miradas de todos los reos sin olvidar la constante presión en el ambiente que aumentaba a medida que más tiempo pasabas en este endemoniado sitio.

—Tengo algo que decirles — dijo Celestia mientras seguía descendiendo — Les mentí a todas — las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

—A... a que se re... refiere princesa — pregunto una incrédula Twilight.

—En el antiguo castillo de mi hermana y mío les dije que antes de ustedes, Luna y yo fuimos las ultimas portadoras de los elementos, pues eso no es cierto.

La princesa de la noche estaba igual de desconcertada que las actuales portadoras.

—Eso significa que hubo otros portadores después de ustedes — volvió a preguntar Twilight puesto que no le quedaba nada claro, si existieron antes esos portadores de la armonía ¿porque los libros de historia no los mencionaba?

—Portadores no, portador — aclaro Celestia.

—Espere... ¿solo uno? — dijo con duda la Rainbow.

Celestia soltó un leve suspiro, no le gustaba recordar el pasado pero para que tanto las portadoras como su hermana comprendieran al punto al que quería llegar era mejor contarles todo.

—Luego del destierro de Luna... la soledad y tristeza me asolaron — relato con gran pesar la princesa del sol — a pesar de tener a mis ponis que seguían queriéndome y adorándome como su princesa, no era lo mismo sin mi hermana a mi lado — Luna también tubo ese mismo sentimiento cuando se hallaba atrapada en la luna — fueron varios años en los que me sentía así hasta que unos ponis exploradores lo encontraron — dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro — encontraron a alguien que trajo esperanza y luego una inmensa alegría a mi vida — su rostro se ilumino de tal manera que sorprendió a Luna y a las portadoras, pero lo siguiente que iba a decir, ninguna se lo esperaba — lo crie y quise como a un hijo.

—¡HIJO! — gritaron todas a la vez en asombro.

—Él era muy especial — continuo la princesa del sol ignorando el grito reciente por estar metida en sus pensamientos — siempre atento, servicial, bueno con todos y cuando llego a la adolescencia me sorprendí cuando los elementos lo escogieron a él como portador.

Todas en su mente se imaginaron que el poni a quien haya escogido todos los elementos de la armonía habrá tenido un inmenso corazón de oro.

—Cuando le conté sobre la importancia de ser un portador, él lo tomo con un gran honor que no defraudaría y desde aquel momento se puso a entrenar con los guardias reales, luego por su cuenta y hasta incluso viajo a los limites de Equestria donde ningún poni había puesto un casco jamás, su manejo y conocimientos de los elementos de la armonía superaron con creces los míos, él fue el primero en descubrir todo ese poder oculto, pero aun así siguió usando ese poder para proteger a los indefensos y encerrar a los villanos para que nunca más sean una amenaza.

—_Eso explica porque hay tantos prisioneros en el tártaro_ — razono la princesa Luna.

—Wow apuesto que ese sujeto era genial — soltó Rainbow al imaginarse a un pegaso de aspecto rudo dándole su lección a los malos.

—Ese compañero habrá sido un gran sujeto — dijo Applejack imaginándose a un poni terrestre con ropas de vaquero siendo el protector de los indefensos.

—Y de seguro muy guapo — añadió Rarity con un tono coqueto ya que en su imaginación aparecía un alto y apuesto unicornio blanco de larga y sedosa crin rubia que se ondeaba en el viento mientras se posaba en un risco con una resplandeciente armadura dorada con algunas gemas incrustadas haciendo relucir mas su grandeza.

—Pero no entiendo, si era tan importante porque ningún libro lo menciona — dijo Twilight.

El semblante de la princesa decayó enormemente, esto no fue pasado por alto por el resto de las chicas.

—Él defraudo a los elementos y fue encerrado en el tártaro como un prisionero mas — aquella idealización del poni correcto y símbolo de la armonía fue rota en miles de pedazos al escuchar esa declaración de la princesa — y hasta ahora, durante estos 500 años sigue cumpliendo su condena.

—¿Dijo quinientos? — preguntaron las portadoras a la vez, puesto que ningún poni vivía tanto.

—El tártaro permite mantener a los prisioneros con vida no importa cuántos años hayan estado encerrados, mírenlo como si su reloj biológico se hubiera detenido al entrar en este lugar, nunca envejeces pero el estar aquí en si mismo podría considerarse el mayor castigo por la presión del ambiente y privación de tu libertad — aclaro Luna el cómo funcionaba el tártaro.

—Y ahora que les conté esto — dijo la princesa deteniéndose en el ultimo escalón que terminaba en una vieja puerta de madera de color negro — ya deben darse una idea de porque las traje aquí.

Sin darle tiempo a ninguna de hablar, Celestia pasó por la puesta seguida del resto que lo hicieron un poco inseguras.

Cuando pasaron al otro lado vieron que se encontraban en un cuarto que era dividido por unas rejas y al otro lado de estas... solo había oscuridad.

—Así que después de todos estos años al fin me visitas — entre las sombras se escucho una voz profunda, ni tan madura pero tampoco tan joven, pero el tono logro estremecer a las portadoras y Luna, no les daba buena espina a ninguna — supongo que si estas aquí significa que aceptas por fin mi punto de vista, madre.

—Eso es algo que nunca aceptare, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca — añadió con voz firme Celestia.

—Entonces si no viniste a aceptar que estas equivocada ¿A qué viniste? — inquirió la voz en la oscuridad.

—Por ellas — dijo Celestia extendiendo sus alas en dirección a las chicas — ellas son...

—Las nuevas portadoras, lo sé — se adelanto la voz misteriosa.

—¿Cómo es que lo...?

—¿Lo sé? Por favor madre no estuve estudiando esas cosas por años para no saber todo sobre ellas, además la energía que sentí hace poco estoy seguro que se habrá sentido hasta los confines de Equestria — las portadoras a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos, sintieron la intensa mirada al otro lado de la reja — La temblorosa es Amabilidad, la malvavisco es Generosidad, la vaquerita es Honestidad, la que huele a azúcar es Risa, el macho de pelo multicolor es Lealtad y la de la mirada aburrida es Magia.

—¡A QUIEN LE DICES MACHO! — grito furiosa Rainbow pues habían tocado una fibra sensible.

—¡COMO QUE MALVAVISCO!

—¡VUÉLVEME A LLAMAR VAQUERITA DE NUEVO Y VERAS!

Al parecer la pegaso no fue la única a la que no le agrado los comentarios.

—¿Como sabe que huelo a azúcar? — se pregunto Pinkie mientras comía un cupcake que había sacado de su esponjosa crin.

—A lo que venía — continuo Celestia para captar la atención de todos — tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—Soy todo oídos — dijo la voz al otro lado.

—Quiero que entrenes a las nuevas portadoras y a cambio se te daré libertad condicional.

—¿¡Que!? — exclamaron las chicas a la vez.

—Hermana, liberar un prisionero del tártaro no es buena idea, que lo hayas considerado tu hijo no es razón para confiar en que cumplirá su palabra — le susurro lo suficientemente bajo solo para le escuchara Celestia.

—Ella tiene razón madre, como estas segura que cumpliré con mi palabra — hablo el ser, sorprendiendo a Luna de que haya podido escucharla.

—Porque tú más que nadie sabe lo que es ser un portador de la armonía... y las consecuencias que esto trae.

Por primera vez desde que entraron, el lugar se sumergió en un profundo silencio, las palabras de Celestia por lo visto lograron causar un gran impacto en el antiguo portador.

—Princesa esto no es necesario — Twilight fue la que rompió el silencio — nosotras mismas nos encargaremos, tal vez haya un libro que explique mas el uso de los elementos o incluso nosotras podemos descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta.

—Lamento decirte mi querida alumna que no existen libros sobre lo que tú buscas y aprender por tu cuenta te llevara mas de toda tu vida aun si yo te ayuda — Twilight se desanimo cuando sus ideas no sirvieron en lo absoluto, pero también se quedo intrigada con lo último que dijo la princesa.

—_¿Toda mi vida?_ — la unicornio morada era alguien que pensaba sobre todo con lógica, por eso se hizo la pregunta, si le llevaría toda su vida revelar los secretos de los elementos, porque el anterior portador que tiene un conocimiento más amplios de estos, incluso más que Celestia, no tenía un voz decrepita como la de un viejo poni — _A no ser que no sea un poni..._

—Lo hare — se escucho aquella voz con un tono firme, Celestia iba a decirle algo mas la voz continuo — esta de mas que me digas las condiciones de mi libertad, puedo intuir lo que me prohibirás — menciono en tono aburrido.

—Bien entonces usare un hechizo para abrir la reja, espera que esto tomara tiempo — menciono Celestia mientras en su cuerno cargaba magia para lanzar un complicado hechizo.

—No es necesario — interrumpió la voz — solo aléjense un poco.

Tanto Celestia como el resto se sintieron intrigadas ante lo que dijo pero igual le hicieron caso y se alejaron de la reja. No supieron cómo o en qué momento vieron algo que pasó con tal rapidez y antes de que pudieran preguntar que fue aquello, las rejas cayeron al suelo produciendo un estruendoso sonido metálico, cuando observaron los barrotes caídos, se percataron que estos tenían un corte muy limpio.

—Supongo que ahora tengo que presentarme — fue lo que dijo la voz en un tono sarcástico mientras paso a paso se iba acercando a las presentes.

Al por fin salir de la oscuridad, las portadoras presenciaron a un ser bípedo, mas alto que la princesa, de unos profundos ojos jade, un cuerpo muy bien trabajo cubierto de escamas moradas, una larga cola, un par de alas que estaban plegadas en su espalda y espinas verdes que recorrían desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola.

—Mi nombre es Spike y fui el anterior portador de los elementos de la armonía — dio una sonrisa ladina mostrando sus afilados dientes — espero nos podamos llevar bien.

* * *

**The only 95:** Que tal amigos con este nuevo fic inicio el Spikeverse, ya vimos al Spike shota (El celo de la lord dragon) y al Spike cazador (Spike The Hunter)… jajaja na es broma pero para serles sincero este fic se me ocurrió cuando me estaba por dormir y no pude conciliar el sueño así que me amanecí escribiendo en mi celular, la jodida inspiración llega en cualquier momento pero bueno esta es una sorpresa para ustedes mis queridos lectores y ya se me ocurren miles de ideas para este fic y no se preocupen, este es apenas el capitulo introductorio y sabremos mas de este nuevo Spike en los siguientes capitulos, bueno eso es todo espero leer sus comentarios de este nuevo fic y que esperan de este, yo soy The only 95, nos leemos luego.


End file.
